Unknown Secrets
by blueberrrykisses
Summary: Mana always felt that something was being kept from her. Even her closest friends are keeping distant from her. With weird body changes and hectic mood swings, will she be able to uncover what had been kept from her for so long? T for now, may switch to M in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

_**Hush now, my baby **_

_**Be still love, don't cry, **_

_The baby's cries only grew louder._

_Chaos echoed endlessly through the walls of the palace, as the invasion took over. _

_Pottery was being shattered, gold was being looted, and desperate cries from men, women and children droned throughout the palace walls. _

"_There isn't much time left! Get out of here before the intruders find us! We are running out of time!"_

"_No, I cannot leave you here. Such act would make me a deserter. I came to help you, not leave you to be killed!" the King answered. _

"_No there is not enough time, please take her and go!" his friend cried as the banging on the door continued. _

_The Pharaoh looked at his friend desperately, trying to somehow change his mind. _

"_My King, blood of my blood, please take her, keep her safe," the man desperately pleaded as he handed the Pharaoh the small child. "Promise me."_

"_In the name of Ra, I swear to you that I will keep her from harms way, protect her as if she were my own."_

_The door was finally broken down, followed by a few men._

"_SHE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"_

"_TAKE HER AND GO!"_

_Knifes were pulled out._

_Clashes of metal were released._

_Blood was drawn._

_**Sleep like you're rocked by the stream,**_

_**Sleep and remember, **_

_**My lullaby, **_

_**And I'll be with you when you dream.**_

"_MANA NO!"_

* * *

Hi there and welcome. This is my first Yugioh fanfic so I hope you'll enjoy. Feel free to correct me if you spot any mistakes. I watched and loved the anime, and of course it made my mind wonder and it let up to this. I'm going to use the anime version of the names, but if you prefer the manga series let me know and we can take a vote or something.

Can anyone guess the song? Of course it's not mine and I don't own it. Can anyone guess or figure out the characters? I know it's a bit vague, but I meant for it to be that way. Anyways, let me know what you think (*wink*)

Chapter 1 will be quite longer than this, in which I'm half way through writing. Again if you catch any grammar mistakes let me know, I'm not a writing major and I just like to do this for fun. I'm also looking for a beta so if you're interested, let me know.

Review and let me know what you think.

Kisses, Liz.


	2. Name Day

Chapter One: Name Day

"_MANA NO!"_

* * *

The Pharaoh breathed in deeply as he woke up from a cold sweat. It wasn't the first time he had the recurring nightmare, and he doubted it'd be his last.

Why did he keep having those horrific nightmares, and what did they mean? Were the Gods trying to punish him? Or simply trying to tell him something?

He released a heavy sigh, groaning in pain. The aches in his body were becoming harder to bear, with each passing day growing more dull and painful than the day before. Living in agony and torment, and not just physically, but mentally as well.

The King was no fool. He knew he did not have much to live, despite whatever lies his healers were telling him to spare his feelings. He felt his body grow weaker with each passing day.

He sighed. He could no longer keep this secret with in him.

"My King, are you alright?"

"I will be," he answered hoarsely, turning over to look at his advisor. The King had been bound to his bedchambers for days now. It was growing tiresome.

"Would you like some water?" he offered gently.

"No," the Pharaoh answered. "Shimon, bring me my son, and Mahad while you're at it."

"As you wish."

Yes. The King could no long keep this secret with him. He needed for his son and Mahad to know.

* * *

"Mana!"

_Oh boy_

Mana glanced over to see none other than her mentor Mahad, marching towards her, gazing at her with a furious look on his face.

"What in Ra's name do you think you're doing?!"

Mana gave Mahad a sheepish smile. "Practicing my lessons?" she questioned innocently.

"By conjuring a flock of peacocks in the palace?" he fumed, glaring over at the peacocks who were roaming all over the dinning hall, making unpleasant, screeching noises.

Mana tilted her head to her side. "I've always been fond of peacocks," she answered sweetly, but after noting the disapproval glare Mahad was giving her she then said, "Oh come on Mahad, it's my day of birth! My sixteen Name day! Don't you think we should have a little fun?"

Mahad release a stream of colorful words as one of the peacock struck him on his left calf. He angrily took out his wand out and with one swish of it, the peacocks instantly disappeared.

"No I don't," he scowled. "You should be working on your lessons."

"On my name day? No way!"

"Mana you said it yourself, it's your sixteenth name day. You should start acting more like a lady and less like a child," he scowled.

Mana huffed. She never asked to be a lady to begin with. "What's the point of knowing a little magic if you can't have any fun with it?"

Mahad narrowed his orbs with frustration. "You really do worry me Mana," he answered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're at the age where sooner or later you're going to have to start courting soon, what will your potential husband think with you acting like this?"

Mana's face soured. "It's a good thing I'm not looking for a husband any time soon," she answered, her thought's suddenly floating towards best friend Atem.

_Well ex- best friend. She had not seen much of him lately.  
_

"Most girls your age are already married," Mahad pointed out, breaking her out of her trance.

"Isis isn't married!"

"Isis is betroth to me."

"Yeah if she doesn't regret-"

"My point is" Mahad interjected, his patience quickly dying out. "That you need to start acting like the a lady. How is any man to take your seriously if you don't."

"Well maybe I don't want to get married," Mana answered stubbornly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Mahad sighed desperately. "That's fine if you don't want to be, but please understand this. I don't say this often because I don't want to alter that your ego as it already is, but you're one of the finest students that I've seen. So gifted that maybe if you try hard enough, you will be able to surpass me. You have potential, but you let your mischief let that get in the way."

Mana's green orbs brighten with awe. Never had her mentor given her such compliment. Majority of the time, he spent yelling at her for not doing her lessons or pulling pranks, but praising her was something he did not do often. This is a side of Mahad she rarely saw.

"You mean that Mahad?" she asked with caution. Maybe she should pinch herself to make sure this wasn't all a dream.

He gave her a firm nod as he cross his arms over his chest. "Now don't get it over your head," he warned. "Here, this is a gift from Isis and I," he said as she gave her a small box.

Mana took the small box with curiosity and gasped with shock as she opened it to discover a beautiful golden necklace with emeralds decorating it.

"Isis said it would bring out your eyes," Mahad answered as he closely watched her reaction.

"Oh Mahad, thank you!" she yelled gratefully as she jumped up, giving him a bone crushing hug. "It's beautiful. Give Isis my thanks as well."

_Ahem. _

Both Mahad and Mana turned around and found Shimon and Atem standing before them.

Mana's emerald orbs locked with Atem's amethyst ones.

It had been weeks since Mana had last seen Atem in which Mana was a bit resentful. He use to be the one Mana would most confide in, the one that she would confess her darkest secrets, her wildly desires and he at one point, used to do the same.

At one point, he used to be her best friend. But ever since he started his Pharaoh studies and training, he was making less time for her. Excusing himself every chance he could. Almost as if he was trying to ignore her.

Nonetheless, Atem offered Mana a nod along with a small smile, making Mana's heart skip a beat.

"Hello Mahad and happy Name day to you Mana," Shimon acknowledged. "The King wishes to speak with you Mahad."

Mahad nodded. "I'll see you later Mana. We'll talk later."

She nodded in agreement. "Can I still go down by market? I wanted to purchase those lily flowers I told you about."

"I don't think it would be wise, you could bring unwanted attention, especially if you're seen alone Mana," Atem answered, causing Mana's eyebrow to raise in shock.

_Since when did he started to acknowledge her well- being? _

Mahad grew hesitant. "The prince is right Mana. We'll go tomorrow if we have time."

Mana looked at the three men before her, knowing there was no way she was going to talk her way out of this one. "Yeah I guess so," she answered dejected but then pulled out a big smile. "Okay well I'll see you later," she waved, throwing once last glance at Atem.

* * *

Mana walked into her chambers cried out of surprise.

A pale, slivered-hair woman stood before her.

She was of tall stature, taller than her anyway. A slim figure, probably due to malnutrition, but what caught Mana's attention the most were her beautiful bright blue orbs.

"I am sorry to have frighten you my Lady," she spoke in soft voice.

Mana blinked, staring at her bewilderment. "Who are you?" she questioned as she lowered her baton. "And what are you doing here?"

"I am here on Priest Seto orders. I was told I was to be your handmaiden my Lady," she explained.

Mana raised her brows. Why would she need her own personal handmaiden? There were plenty of servants all over the palace and she had managed to ahold account of her own personal things.

Strange. Seto must be up to something.

"What is your name?" Mana asked, eying her closely. She was wearing a long, light blue tunic dress. The ones that the handmaidens often wore.

"Kisara."

"You're not from here are you?"

"No my lady," Kisara answered, her eyes lowering down to the tile floor.

Mana frown. She stepped forward, taking a closer look at Kisara and discovered that she was covered in healing cuts and bruises.

"Come here, let me see," Mana answered, gently inspecting Kisara's arm. "Priest Seto didn't hurt you now did he?"

Kisara's cobalt orbs wide in horror. "No of course not my Lady, Priest Seto has been most kind. He actually saved me from where…" she then stopped and continue to glaze at the floor.

Mana couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. From her appearance it'd look that she had be through enough.

"Hey don't worry about it, you're here. As long as you're under my service you'll be alright," Mana smiled. "And you don't have to call me Lady."

Kisara gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"No problem," Mana answered with a smile. "Now if you excuse me, I have to talk to Priest Seto."

* * *

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"You somehow managed to be a sorceress, I cannot deem you too stupid," Priest Seto answered, not even bothering to look up from his scrolls. " But, I believe you hold an intelligence slightly above average.

Mana was not impressed.

"You're not as clever as you think you are," she snapped as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Still makes me twice as clever as you," he retorted snidely. "Now what do you want? You're interrupting my studies."

"I walked into my chambers and found your… 'gift'," she stated with a raised brow. "Where did you find her?"

"You know, most people don't questioned their gifts. They smile and are grateful in which I don't see you doing," Seto retorted.

"She's beautiful," Mana commented, attempting to provoke Seto with a reaction.

"And?"

Mana sighed. "Since you won't tell me I'm going ahead and assume-"

"You know what they say about people who make assumptions-"

"-That you brought her here for you."

Seto snorted.

"Your senseless logic never cease to amaze me," he retorted as he finally looked up from his scrolls and gave Mana a chilling stare. "I'm only telling you this so you can leave me alone. I found her in the streets yesterday being stone. I'm not sure why they were doing it but I could only guess that it was based on the way she looked. For some reason I felt compelled to help her, in which I'm now regretting, and brought her here and figured it was safe for her to be your handmaiden."

Mana blinked. "Who would have thought that you actually had a soul," she smirked.

"And who would have thought you had a brain, but you seemed to have surprised us all," he countered sarcastically as he went back to his scrolls.

Mana was about to retort but decided against it. Her thoughts floated back to Kisara. "Don't worry, I'll watch over her."

Seto said nothing and continued reading his scrolls.

Mana took that as her cue to leave but before she reached the doorway Seto called. "Happy Name Day."

* * *

Mana sighed as she walked back to her chambers. It was her special day and there was nothing to do. She wanted to go outside the palace walls but was not allowed to without the supervision of Mahad or another Priest and she somehow doubted that they'd want to accompany her.

She groan as opened her bedroom chambers and was shocked to have found it full of vases with pink and white lily flowers.

Mana furrowed her brows as she looked around, looking to see who could have done this, but the bed chambers were empty. Not even Kisara was in sight.

She walked over towards her nightstand and saw a single note.

_Happy Name day Mana. May your wishes truly come true._

_ -Atem_

She smile as she read the note.

That single gesture had made her whole day worth it.

* * *

**Thank you for those who reviewed! They are truly appreciated. Here's chapter two! I wasn't too happy with it but I wanted to update. Let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy & Review**

**-Liz**


End file.
